


不淑

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 《礼记·杂记上》：“寡君使某，如何不淑。”陈澔集说：“如何不淑，慰问之辞，言何为而罹此凶祸也。”
Series: 先秦 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 吴越争霸背景

一、雉离于罗

两条蜿蜒的血迹从军帐外很远的地方一直延伸到夫差案前。血迹的尽头是跪着的文种。锋利的吴钩在帐中闪光，像会稽夜空的星子。伯噽侍立于侧，双手笼在袖中，手指下意识地游走。而一身甲胄的夫差仍是毫不动容。  
“东海贱臣勾践遣使待罪于吴王麾下。”九叩首之后，文种万般卑微地说。此行是他自己的主意。夫椒兵败，勾践本欲尽杀妻子，焚毁宝物，与吴军殊死一搏；是文种和范蠡极力劝阻，忍辱乞降，或许还有转机。  
“勾践不德，劳师远降。存亡生死，一惟君命。倘蒙垂恩，保有宗祀，臣等不胜惶恐感激之甚。”  
夫差在鼻子里哼了一声。伯噽会意，扬声质问道：“檇李之役，先君罹难。父仇不共戴天，况敌国乎！勾践不思悔改，擅开边衅，以卵击石。今我军势如破竹，正当斩敌首、隳七庙而报先君，岂有纵虎归山之理？”  
冠冕堂皇的话中藏着私收贿赂的不安，因此徒有气势而无杀机。文种一颗心悬在嗓子眼，克制地回答：“勾践自知负罪深，不敢空污刀斧，愿入为臣仆，以赎前愆。大王仁德，若舍越以为贡献之邑，野人皆结草衔环，粉身以报。若王师赫怒，越亦倾力相拼，则子女玉帛，非大王所有耳。非敢畏刑逃责，实有所献。伏惟圣裁。”  
这一番话说得滴水不漏。夫差有些踌躇不决了。他倒也不是贪图越国的进贡，只是仁德之名，恰好敲在了他的心坎上。这三年来他厉兵秣马，无日不思为父雪恨。然而文种的请降给他提供了一个新的选择：报仇，未必就是要把对方杀死，让勾践受活罪岂不是更好？  
当年阖闾立太子时，夫差并不是首选的对象。这个年轻人，行动时虎虎生风，但只要一安静下来，就像岩浆化为了泉水，没来由地脸软心善。阖闾担心他不能杀伐决断，临大节时会误事，是伍子胥的以死相争把夫差推上了宝座。此次出兵伐越，也是伍子胥一再强调：慈不掌兵，除恶务尽。伯噽看着帐外交戟的影子，暗想：一定要在伍子胥赶来之前把这事敲定。这时夫差刚好问他：“太宰以为如何？”  
伯噽躬身道：“吾王英明。臣闻孝治天下者不绝人之亲，仁施四海者不乏人之祀。昔楚庄王释郑襄公，亦此意也。今越王甘为臣虏，若将赦之，此国之利也。如若不然，困兽犹斗，恐伤三军之力。”  
也只有伯噽能在这么快时间改口还面不改色。文种恭顺地伏在地下，侧耳倾听席上的动静。良久，夫差发话：“勾践既诚心媾和，寡人且许越成。一应君臣，入吴随侍。若阳奉阴违，暗中修兵，寡人绝不轻饶。”  
文种立即接上一句：“大王恩重如山，臣等没齿难忘！”  
“不可！”一声断喝，挟着山野间的风劈面而来。案上的帛书受惊似的震起。夫差面容一肃，只见伍子胥像华表一般立于帐前，高大的身躯挡住了全部阳光。  
伍子胥踩着血迹快步走进来，满头霜雪怒形于色。文种只觉已经痛得麻木的两膝，又像被利剑贯穿了一般，几不能支。伯噽悄悄蜷起了手。夫差轻声唤道：“伍大夫。”  
伍子胥长揖奏道：“吴越同处三江之地，势不能共存。且勾践为人坚忍，文种、范蠡皆贤臣，今不灭之，后患无穷。”说到这里，他狠狠剐了文种一眼，“可先杀文种，以绝越人之望。”  
这话太过尖锐。夫差脸上挂不住，支吾道：“善之善者，不战而屈人之兵。越既委国为臣妾，大夫何必穷追不舍？我军连连克胜，先君之败已然雪洗……”  
“父仇不报子之过！”伍子胥高叫道。  
帐内一瞬死寂。夫差的表情罩在光影中，模糊不清。伯噽几不可察地笑了一下，“似大夫鞭尸三百，几人能为？”  
夫差果然沉下了脸，“伍大夫，君子不为已甚。”  
伍子胥的眼睛猛然睁大，提衣跪倒，“越十年生聚，十年教训，二十年之外，有越无吴矣！大王今日惑于勾践，他日欲保宗社，恐不可得。臣受先君厚恩，昧死敢言，此行万不可功亏一匮。”说到最后，声音已带着哽咽。  
夫差示意伍子胥起身，语气却毫不让步，“大夫言重。寡人志在中原，不在于越。倘勾践二三其德，吾自惩之。国书在此，无食言之理。”  
伯噽松了一口气，与文种对视一眼。文种看到了他脸上的德色，而伯噽只看到了他眉间的隐忧。  
一场箭在弦上的战争消弭了。文种的膝盖从此落了疤。


	2. Chapter 2

二、肃肃宵征

裂痕不仅存在于文种的两膝，也横亘在夫差与伍子胥之间。自从勾践委质入吴，伍子胥的怒火就没有熄灭过。他像幽灵一样监视着越国君臣的一举一动，然后掉头去向夫差进谏。伯噽自然频频作梗，为了掩盖受贿的事实，也为了能得到更多的贿赂。  
“大夫之于越，用心焉耳已。”夫差无奈的对答难以掩饰心中的不满。其实，越地是否彻底臣服，他也有些疑虑。只是勾践的俯首帖耳完全不像有不轨之心。再加上伯噽的甘言奉承，他真以为自己的选择是正确的了。  
就在范蠡日复一日为勾践谋求脱身之计时，文种也潜行入郢，四下活动。  
昔日楚昭王大婚，越王允常献族女为媵（妾）。申包胥至楚越边境亲迎，送亲的大夫恰是文种。楚材晋用已是诸侯国间默认的风气。申包胥之前不曾对这位宛令有太多关注，倒是借着联姻的机会，发现了他的不俗。  
“之子于归，百两成之。”文种率先行礼，诵诗以贺。阳光洒在他的玄纁礼服上，碎金屑玉一般。越虽处东夷，浆染裁制却是一丝不苟。历代楚人给这个野性未泯的国家带去了礼仪。  
“凤凰鸣矣，于彼高冈。”申包胥亦还礼，特意选择了这两句。他的声音温厚绵长，一如君子的心地。  
副笄六珈的妹姒坐在帷车里，从此她便是楚王的女人。两国间水波不兴的关系要靠那一双掺掺好手去拨动，维持。多少年来那些贵族女性都是这样做的。申包胥望着送亲的队伍，并未想到这只是他们交往的开始。  
妹姒生子那一年，申包胥再次见到了文种，名义上是入贺。  
只是谁又见过一身蓑衣夤夜来访的使臣呢？  
“不速之客，还请申君见谅。”文种微微颔首，卸下的斗笠蓑衣在阶前滴着水。风雨穿城而过，裹挟了多少秘密。  
奉上茶水，屏退左右后，申包胥嗔怪道：“大夫代君牧民，不该轻身至此。”  
文种低调地接过了这句话，“种此行，一贺楚王梦熊之喜，二则……”他避席告道，“求申君教我制敌兴国之策。”  
申包胥急忙去扶。他隐隐觉得有些不对，以言挑之：“大夫镇土安民，颇见成效，何出此言。”  
“寡君至今羁于吴，为人役使，朝不保夕。倘越不存，于楚亦不利。”文种目光灼灼，仿佛是明烛跳进了眼睛，“昔日吴师入郢，为害甚剧，赖申君挽狂澜于既倒。今岂无一言以教种？”  
申包胥重声道：“楚越约为婚姻，楚吴本为世仇。朝廷早有方略，大夫何必多此一举？”  
“吴所恃赖，伍员一人。知伍员者，申君一人。”文种终于道出了初衷。他如愿在申包胥沉着的面孔上看到了波动。友情，道义，利害，没有什么能闭目塞听地当作互不相扰。  
“文大夫，”申包胥蹙眉，已带了薄责的意味，“楚国只出了一个伯嚭。”  
“君子喻于义，小人喻于利。”文种泰然自若，“以申君之明哲，固知伍员乃心腹大患。况且……种从未忘却自己是楚人。”  
楚人。申包胥无法拒绝这个概念。窗外铁马敲风，雨像鞭子一般拷问着人们的心灵。他是最早洞悉伍子胥复仇之意的人。亡命之徒的厉誓化作晴天霹雳，在十七年后劈开了楚平王的坟。明知不济，他还是愤怒地诘问：你亦是楚王的旧臣。那时伍子胥是怎么说的？日暮途远倒行逆施。这样的用兵不止，甚至执意父债子偿追杀到邻国去，是醉心著述的孙武难以认同的。他用楚国教给他的全部，还报了这个并不无辜的祖国。  
血洗过的城市，自然还要用血来奠基。  
“然则大夫欲我如何？”申包胥神情不悦。  
笑容在文种脸上稍纵即逝，“伍员何所欲，何所惧，切切不能释怀者，望申君明示。”  
难知如阴，动如雷震。  
后来申包胥再也没见过伍子胥。从秦国请得救兵，回援楚国时，只看见一片旗靡辙乱，以及吴国上下的不甘。他曾命军士留神伍子胥的动静，所回报的无非是一个指挥若定的统帅，因为胸中的惊涛拍岸而杀人无眼。吴师久出不还，越王允常乘隙偷袭。阖闾虑及国内政变，急于抽身，伍子胥自请断后。十七年前他离开楚国时，张弓搭箭，只身逼退烈烈雄师；而今兵马在手，又有何惧？  
如果那么容易死，也就不是他了。  
文种的目的，是要伍子胥死。  
事隔多年文种还能想起申包胥那时的眼睛。分明是愠然的，却不惊不怨，三分悲色后又透出三分清明，直将满街疾走的雨骤风嚣都压了下去。他安静地望着文种，直到这个口若悬河的客人敛去了目中的渴切，才指了指烹茶的器具，“为时尚早。”  
“未雨绸缪。”文种不见尴尬，字字诛心。很早他就明白，先发制人，后发制于人。沙场博弈，哪怕错失一子，也将带来不可估量的损失。三年来他与范蠡保持着秘密联系，越王的险恶处境像沼泽一样令人无法立足。当然，还有伯噽的旁敲侧击，那个贪得无厌的太宰随时可能倒戈。文种清楚申包胥其实已被说服，迈不过去的只是心上那道坎，有所不为。转念至此，他再度拜倒：  
“种今夜辞去，此事便与申君无干。天若降罪，吾自当之。”


	3. Chapter 3

三、实获我心

没有人知道申包胥对文种说了什么。此后的局势，像一根拉锯的长绳，在谋士们的同心牵拽下，一点点向越国倾斜。夫差最终拒绝了伍子胥的意见，释放勾践回国，而他对伍子胥的倚重仿佛也随着舟船一道顺水东逝了。朝野内外都心下雪亮，现在得势的大臣是伯噽。  
倘若伯噽只是个利令智昏的小人，史官落笔时倒又简单了。他那博览群书、过目不忘的能力，训练军队勤习战射的着眼点，以及和柔媚上、事君以谀的伎俩，都是伍子胥不具备的。所谓百忍成金，每当君王的意志不够坚定时，伯噽这样的臣子就能撬开人性的缝隙，达到不可告人的目的。  
意气风发的吴王梦寐以求北上称霸，这也是伍子胥的夙愿，因为，阖闾当年功败垂成。然而每当君臣二人议及此事，越国的存在就像一记杂音，破坏钟磬相和的气氛。越国年年进贡，夫差照单全收；吴王东征西讨，勾践亦出兵佯助。伍子胥一次又一次拨乱反正，却一次又一次饮恨朝堂。  
“……今楚王唯有一子，即越女所出。倘两国夹击我后，何以克之？”忍耐着大殿上的冷眼，伍子胥把这句话像楔子一样打入了吴王的心。夫差看了他半晌，手掌用力按在几上，“王孙胜尚在吴。寡人闻其好勇而秘求死士，岂无意于楚王乎！”  
但是复仇者的磨刀霍霍再一次落空了。  
中兴楚国的昭王不久病笃，临终数让位于臣下。诸公子由是感激，拥立妹姒之子为惠王。惠王即位次年，令尹子西便欲召还王孙胜，封于边邑。夫差并无异议。  
阖闾大城西郊，一支旌旗鲜明的队伍伫立不前。此地是阊门，军中更称其为“破楚门”。远处是烟波浩渺的太湖，桅杆数点，白鸟时起时歇。两名楚服男子并肩而站，长年的吴语不曾掩盖乡音：  
“生我者父母，鞠我者大夫。”王孙胜一揖到地，刚决果毅的脸上有了罕见的悯愧，“胜不佞，昊天罔极，未敢言谢。”  
鸟飞反故乡兮，狐死必首丘。去楚入吴很长一段时间里，这两个失怙之人相依为命。伍子胥待王孙胜就像待自己的孩子。他是决意与吴共存亡了，却不愿牵连对方。思至此，伍子胥中心如噎。他没有让那种忧郁从眼睛里化开去，只是庄重地还了一礼，语调一如平常，“老臣生不得望昭关矣。公子好自为之。”

谗言像蚕女手中的丝线，罗织成五色贝锦，蒙蔽了吴王的耳聪目明。矛盾终于爆发于伐齐之际。  
“十万徭役开凿邗沟，损耗民力，废耕疲兵，是弃吴也。纵得志于齐，宛若石田，于国何补？”愤懑的声音响彻了大殿的每一个角落。夫差几欲拍案，而伍子胥仍不住口：“先君世有辅弼之臣，故能遂疑计恶，不陷于大难。大王弃旧制，远耆老，独询于二三子；令出不得违，祸伏不能鉴。臣老矣，恐无面目报先君于地下。”  
“老贼荒悖！”夫差气得胡须倒竖，“破楚平越，是汝之功，寡人待汝亦已极矣。今乃不安于室，危言乱邦，目无纲纪。纵先君在世，亦不能容！”  
伍子胥一阵心冷。他强抑住血管里涌上的寒意，徐徐开言：“先君遗命，大王忘否？”  
剑拔弩张。伯噽迅速趋前，奏道：“大王息怒。可命伍大夫往齐国下书。”  
看着夫差满脸的烦恶，伍子胥知道越人的离间是彻底得逞了。国将不国，他的苦苦护持已成为江上的泡影。那么，只有竭力保住亲人。他镇定地接受了使命，行礼如仪，退出大殿。  
这是朝臣们最后一次见到伍子胥。下一次，就是身首分离。两国交兵，寄子于敌乃大忌，倘不加诛，其如王法何！  
消息传入越国，勾践整个人都神清气爽了，脱口而出：“伍员既死，吴可伐欤？”相对平静的是楚国。人们只当是一个远行的逆子，死在异乡了。有罪没罪有什么关系呢，夫差要保全君主的颜面，大约还有他所认为的，吴国的安定。哪怕用的是最极端的方式。

楚的每一座国都均被称为郢。此刻，晚霞像铅华似的抹了长空一脸，惨红愁白，宛如色衰爱弛却不得不出来应酬的妇人。这样的优柔深深腐蚀了楚的筋骨，将大好男儿的掉臂不顾打落黄尘。  
申包胥府上，前来复命的斥候已跪了很久。案后的人始终埋首文书，不让人看出他的逃避。良久，侍女入内掌灯，乍然亮起的火焰刺痛了他的眼。申包胥掩卷抬头，疲倦地问：  
“你在吴国都看见了什么？”  
“悬首国门，颜色如生。”斥候小心地回答。  
假的，当然是假的。姑苏地处卑湿，所有的壮怀激烈、血肉长城，都只会在空气中迅速腐烂。而这，不正是他早已逆睹的吗。在那些触手可及却始终擦肩而过的梦里，他曾无数次对峙伍子胥的头颅。  
独立秦庭时哭干了的泪水，猝不及防地夺眶而出。喑哑的喉咙淡淡吐出四个字：  
“楚无忧矣。”


	4. Chapter 4

四、有如皦日

就像广陵潮不会轻易散去，云梦泽在昭王走避二十七年后也掀起了余波。  
王孙胜——现在是白公了，正如叶公子高所断言的那样，念念不忘乃父太子建死于郑的宿怨，因为楚国君臣不肯为他复仇，便将矛头对准了郢都。在伍子胥被诛五年后，他率众击败来犯的吴军，旋以进献战利品为名，攻杀令尹子西、司马子期，劫持楚惠王，作乱方城。叶公闻讯平叛，其他贵族也纷纷反扑。白公寡不敌众，逃入荆山自缢身亡。  
至此两个奔臣都死掉了。

外强中干的吴国已经彻底绑上了战车。日渐升平的只有越国。  
每年春耕，勾践都会去田里与国人共同劳作。他们的先祖大禹曾经说过：“民可近，不可下，民惟邦本，本固邦宁。”九死一生的勾践在国人心田播下种子，那是来年的胜利之花。  
文种也下了地。一身短褐，裤筒高卷，膝上的伤疤依然狰狞触目。去年越国歉收，他亲自赴吴国求借稻种。几番恳请，终于说动了夫差。  
“文大夫为民父母，简在帝心，虽古之甘棠不足喻。此亦大王洪福。”百姓由衷地说。勾践笑得云淡风轻，一开口便是郑重其事：“大夫之德，孤永不忘。”  
借粮，还粮。蒸熟的稻种入了吴国，沃野千里便成了十室九空。此计大伤阴骘，文种不是不知，只要能把吴国从地图上抹去，一切都是值得的。  
为了迷惑夫差，越国在春天发动了对楚国的侵袭。同年夏天，楚惠王明文昭告：“楚所以待越，以母夫人之故也。诗云：‘信誓旦旦，不思其反。’二三子鸣鼓而攻之可也。”即遣大将征讨东夷。吴公子庆忌泣血以谏：“若不悟，亡国在即。”夫差仍然不听。绝望的庆忌私下欲与越媾和，为吴所杀。次年冬天，越国的百练精兵随寒潮一道卷地而来，将阖闾大城围得铁桶一般。  
天道好还。当吴国使者公孙雄以同样的姿势肉袒膝行请罪时，勾践的答复冷若冰霜：“昔天以越与吴，而吴不受；今天以吴予越，越可以无听天命听君之令乎？”公孙雄涕泣再请，范蠡以主帅的身份，将其赶出了军门。  
夫差知道同勾践没有什么可说的了。礼先壹饭，反成了不智的罪名。云中漏下一线阳光，照在他濒死的脸上，就像照着一块墓碑。公孙雄含泪跪在地下，奉上三尺白绫。夫差慢慢抽出宝剑，口吻沉痛：  
“去江边祭一祭伍大夫吧。寡人……寡人没脸见他了。”

夫差死后，公孙雄随即自刎。伯噽被勾践带回越国，继续担任太宰。这个安排让许多人都震惊了。这样一个巧言令色的佞臣，越王就不怕沼吴之祸复见于今？  
然而首先被清算的却是文种。  
“子教寡人伐吴七术，寡人用其三而败吴，其四在子，子为我从先王试之。”  
伯噽携带赐剑，毫无情绪地复述了这段话。文种接诏后恨极，“原来……是你！”  
“不是我。我还没有那么大能耐。”伯嚭伸手去挽文种，对方岿然不动，他也不勉强，定定地俯视那双眼睛，语气开始慌乱，“范蠡都跑了，你为什么还留下？”  
文种保持着跪姿，唇角渐渐扬起，说不清是蔑视还是自嘲，“越国需要我。”  
可是越王不需要你。伯噽默默地想。无论在什么时候，“或将作乱”都是杀人的最好借口。夫差也许是信的，勾践肯定是不信的。  
“你怎么跟伍子胥一个口气！”他暴躁地说。  
文种闻言一怔，心里就有点恍惚了。那个风雨如晦的夜晚，申包胥曾告诉他：“子胥在意的，就是大夫在意的。维民所止，恋恋不去。”  
只是伍子胥终究比他多在乎了一点，天伦之情。他抓住这个软肋一击致命，遂使他死无全尸。  
我心匪石，不可转也。  
文种用手在地上撑了一下，站了起来，从伯噽老迈的脸上看到了哀凉。他握住了那把剑，手掌被剑柄硌痛，一直传到心底，“你们吴国的？”  
伯噽点点头，“是属镂。你认识的。”  
文种的眼睛轻微地跳了跳，“如此，也不辱种了。”  
血花四溅，飞向朴素的墙壁，也扑上了伯噽的前襟。他已经是第二次目送一位僚友自行了断了。户外彤云密布，朔气砭肌，快下雪了。  
我的命运会如何呢？他忽然失去了对未来的判断能力。

三百多年后，司马迁秉承父命，游历天下网罗轶闻，足迹遍及大好河山。辗转至会稽、钱唐时，土人热情地向他介绍，越王勾践是如何卧薪尝胆、造福一方。又说，伯嚭怎么会活到吴亡之后呢？睿智的勾践早就看出这个里通外国的小人不能留，杀了他以平民怨，告慰盘门上的那双眼睛。可是对于文种的死，人们却语焉不详，只是领着他去看西山的高坟。那真是一块好地，可以望见浩瀚的东海。据说当年，勾践派三千役卒铸造了大量青铜器，为文种陪葬。至今夜间还有青磷冷焰，窥视着陵谷变迁。  
这有什么好隐瞒的啊。年轻的司马迁不动声色，把淮阴侯韩信被捕时说的话又抄了一遍。他甚至替文种拟了遗言：  
“后世的忠臣哪，以文种为鉴吧！”  
不过，这句话到底没有写进书里。他迎着高爽的海风，想起来时的一路，那些真真假假的故事都化作胸中的吐纳：  
庙貌千秋，景色如新。

2014年11月


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《新唐书·狄仁杰传》：“吴楚俗多淫祠，仁杰一禁止，凡毁千七百房，止留夏禹、吴太伯、季札、伍员四祠而已。”

番外

狄大人办事向来雷厉风行。几乎一夜之间，遍布吴楚各种各样的神祠都没了踪影。幽灵无处可去，便在长江、汉水上飘着，看见过往的船只，就附在风帆上，哀哀唱一曲镇魂歌。

年轻的杜甫进入江陵时，已是宵禁时分，旅店早早闭门不纳。更深露重，伸手不见五指，只有一座祠堂还点着长明灯。杜甫咬咬牙，抬脚走了进去。

这是伍员祠，四十多年前那场浩大的拆迁留下的仅有的供奉。人死千年，纵然木塑泥胎极尽匠心，又岂能尽丹青一二之妙？杜甫吁嗟不已，绕到塑像后摊开铺盖，和衣而卧。连日舟桥劳顿，困倦已极，很快就睡着了。

明灯冉冉，火焰忽地一蹿，飞到空中爆开了。窗户无风自动，一袭黑色曲裾排闼而入，地下没有影子。

“你来了！”高台上发出爽朗的笑声，刚才还显得呆板的塑像顿时生动起来，一跃而下。黑衣人唤了声“子胥”，上前挽住了他的臂膀，就像那个亡命的年代，他们在楚国边境告别。

“听屈原说，郢都有贵客过。特意来看看。”申包胥展眉舒眼，打量着对方的白头。那个凌厉中原的小将军啊，连同一头黑如鸦羽，被牢牢锁在昭关之内了。

“是有许多客。前天是孙叔敖，昨天是子玉，今天又是你。我这里都快成馆驿了。”伍子胥佯怪道，口气愉悦，“大多数时候我住在水里，每年八月半从钱塘启程去广陵，九月初再返回。文种不一样。他从不肯离开东海。”

因为我们都有墓，而你没有。申包胥心生恻隐。他注意到伍子胥咽喉处狰狞的血痕，只做不见，犹豫了一下，和盘托出：

“文种当年来找过我。”

有什么东西随着话出口一起跌碎在地下了。伍子胥显然有些意外。他凝视老友，庄严的脸上出现了枯涩的裂纹，又飞快地揉成另一个表情，“你可真是……”

既不说“是你啊”，也不说“我知道”。申包胥是君子，不愿隐恶，却忘了伍子胥未必愿听。他的五脏六腑开始翻滚，血肉与骨骼的撞击痛得惊人。烛火像是听到了不该听的秘密，仓皇缩短。月光爬上窗槅，照临他们的侧脸。两人的手臂还挽着。

伍子胥瞥了袖子一眼，轻轻加上一只手反握住，声音温和但不容推拒：

“柏举之战，倘若失利被俘的是我，你和楚王会不会杀了我？”

避无可避。申包胥从落满香灰的烛台上拢回目光，神情笃定，“当然。”

那就没有什么对不起。两人同时一笑，相对释然。

“令郎后来在齐国教他们造船。”申包胥淡淡地说，心却痛得更厉害了，“你们伍家都是这样一命换一命吗？”

“我是楚人，我儿却是吴人。”同样是淡淡的回答，眼中有了一闪而过的水色，“我受吴王厚恩，荷国之重，义不容去，无令家人俱亡之理。身死，小儿必免。”

忆往昔数峥嵘的他们谁都没有留神，后殿的杜甫已矍然梦醒。年轻人自幼家学渊源，从不语怪力乱神，心中的惊疑无以言表。正要起身暂避，不想碰翻了一把椅子，在空旷的祠堂中发出巨大的回响。

申包胥和伍子胥的思绪被打断，转身往后殿去。只见一个白衣书生，正手忙脚乱地收拾地下的东西。没有太多的行李，唯有一卷诗像是他最珍视的，至此还牢牢握着。

“你还没告诉我贵客是谁。”伍子胥看着杜甫的骇然，倒有点好笑起来。

“我想，”申包胥眨了眨眼，仿佛望见了几百年后的奇观，“就是他了。”

2014年11月


End file.
